Elusive Knight
by Onionbreath002
Summary: The night her heart was broken, was the night she saw him again. But he has different thoughts.
1. You, Me, and My Heart

Charlie: Okay... I'm writing this for a friend who wanted to see this pairing. I was originally planning a one shot...but an idea came to me... so yeah, it's probably gonna be three or four chapters.

And to the person who I'm writing this for (You know who you are): I hope this lives up to your expectations...I haven't gotten that many supports with the male character here so his personality is basically from what I can pick up. I hope you like this.

* * *

"...and by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tana looked away as soon as the Bishop had said those words. She couldn't bear to see him kiss another woman, not with her own suppressed feelings for him.

Ephraim kissed his new wife, Princess L'Arachel of Rausten and turned to face the cheering audience. He didn't notice that among them, a blue haired princess was looking away with tears adorning the corners of her eyes.

Tana had long since held a deep affection for Ephraim, but the prince was always busy with one thing or another when she tried to let her feelings be known. Soon, Ephraim had fallen for that self-centered princess of Rausten and Tana was left all alone with her unrequited love.

As Ephraim and L'Arachel walked back down the isle arm in arm, Tana forced a smile on her face and clapped with everyone else. Inside her though, she wanted to fling herself off the highest cliff in Frelia. As the entire congregation moved towards to door to head for the reception, Tana stood there, unmoving, with a stony smile plastered on her face. Only when Eirika tapped her on the shoulder did she snap out of her reverie and leave to join in the festivities.

Tana sat through the reception with the same fake smile plastered on her face. She looked away every time the newly weds kissed, yet everyone was too busy to notice her strange behavior. So the festivities went on, with everyone, except for a certain blue haired princess, happily congratulating the new couple.

As the reception dragged on for Tana, she went to a corner with her drink and sat there, watching couples dancing together. She sighed, wondering if she would ever find true love.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde haired face. As she turned to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, she saw a very familiar head, moving out discretely out of a side door. Letting curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to follow. Unfortunately, with the vast amount of alcohol she consumed, it took her a good while to get to the door.

Quickly, she ran out the side door, it lead to a courtyard with lots of flowers and a fountain in the middle. Tana ran to the fountain and splashed water in her face to clear up her drunken state a little. Then she looked around for the mysterious man. When she saw no trace of any living human, Tana sighed, and started walking back towards the reception building.

Just before she reached the door, Tana heard a screech in the horizon. She turned and trained her eyes into the sky. There, fading into the moonlight, was a lone figure flying on what looked like a wyvern.

Confirming her suspicion of who the mysterious blonde man was, Tana quickly ran out of the garden, stumbling and swerving a little and headed towards the Pegasi Stable. Absentmindedly, she grabbed the reigns of her precious winged horse and mounted it, completely ignoring the fact that she was dressed in a black satin dress and her hair was held up with about fifty clips and pins.

Quickly, she took to the skies, following the wyvern into the moonlight.

---

Cormag sighed as he got away. He and Ephraim had both worked in Grado after the disastrous landfall had killed thousands. The two of them had somewhat become friends, so he felt obligated to sit through his wedding. However, he didn't really like parties that much, being mainly a loner.

So he was relieved that during the reception, he was able to slip away quietly. After leaving a note on Ephriam's table, which he was sure won't be seen until morning consider what Ephriam's going to be doing on his wedding night, Cormag quickly found his wyvern and took to the skies, flying back towards an emergency camp near the border of Grado and Renais, where a particularly bad slide had wiped out hundreds of houses.

After nearly an hour, he heard something behind him. Turning back, he saw another flier chasing behind him, swerving left and right. From the looks of the silhouette, it was a Pegasus rider, and from the extreme lack of flying skills, Cormag assumed she was either unskilled or... extremely drunk.

Cormag hoped it wasn't who he thought it was as he pulled his Wyvern into a series of horrendously complicated spins and rolls, including one really complicated dive. When he pulled up, he looked back and saw the Pegasus rider try to imitate him. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep up. Cormag grunted in satisfaction and was about to go on. Suddenly, he saw the rider's silhouette fall from the Pegasus' back.

Cormag watched the rider fall to the ground. He looked around and saw nothing but wilderness for miles to come. Sighing, and against his best judgement, he pulled his wyvern around and went to help.

As he landed, he noticed the Pegasus rider was in a black dress, her blue hair loose and disheveled from the high speed air chase. As he flipped the unconscious rider over, his worst fears were confirmed.

He held in his hand, Princess Tana of Frelia, bleeding from her head. Sighing, he tore strips of his own cloak to wrap her head. Then carrying her on his Wyvern, he took her to the nearest town with in inn.

The innkeeper stared at the man bringing in such a badly injured lady in such a magnificent gown before Cormag snapped his fingers.

"I need a room for the lady." He said.

"Just her?" The innkeeper asked. "Not yourself?"

"No." Cormag said. "I found her in the forest. I'm not from around here, so I don't think I can help much. Just take care of her for me."

"Okay..." The innkeeper said. He plucked out a key and called his wife down. Both the innkeeper and the wife carried Tana up the stairs.

As the disappeared, Cormag turned and left the inn, leaving a simple note on the table for the innkeeper to give to Tana.

_Don't come after me again... I don't want to become a knight again..._

He sighed and took to the skies again, knowing that Tana wouldn't follow the note, and that soon, she would be after him again, like she said so many months ago. But Cormag had thought about it. A soldier's life was now behind him. He was a carpenter, helping to rebuild houses in Grado, and she was a Frelian Princess, there was no way he would abandon his people to become her knight...

* * *

Charlie: Yeah... story of Tana tracking Cormag down and knighting him. (You know there were sparks there). I'll probably update this in a week. Anyways, please leave a review? Let me know how it was. I'm not that great with serious romance. 


	2. On Mayura's Wings

Charlie: Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad to see my attempt at a somewhat serious fic is going well. Anyways, let us continue with Tana's plight shall we? Remember I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, I would stuff my fics into the game instead of writing them here.

To miSskLutzZz (As in the person I'm writing this for): I hope you're enjoying this. I'm trying my best to make these people in character.

* * *

Tana woke the next morning with the worst headache she has ever had in her life. Getting up from the bed, Tana held her head and groaned in agony. She sat there for a few moments, trying to recall what had happened the night before. She vaguely remembered the wedding, the seeing someone, and then a high-speed chase.

Before the blue haired princess could dwell on it any longer, the door to her room opened and a kind faced mid-aged woman stepped in.

"Oh, you're up dear. How are you feeling?" The woman asked.

Tana looked around and finally realized she wasn't in her own room. It was a small one-bed room with a lamp on one side of the bed and a dresser on the other. She glanced back at the lady.

"My head hurts a little...but I'm fine." She replied. "What happened to me?"

"Well, you were quite a sight when that gentleman brought you in last night, all bleeding and roughed up. I'd say wild animals attacked you. Too bad your lovely dress was ruined." The lady said.

Tana just groaned again. Suddenly, something snapped inside of her.

"Wait... gentleman?" She asked. "Was he blonde, dark skinned, and had a perpetual scowl on his face?"

"Well." The lady began. "He was blonde, and dark skinned. He had more of a worried look than a scowl on his face when he brought you in. But he said he didn't know you and just found you out there. He left last night after dropping you off, but he did leave a message for you."

The lady pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Tana. She opened the note and read the few lines written on it. A grim smile appeared on her face as she crumpled the piece of paper.

"You okay my dear?" The lady asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Tana said. "Thanks Ms...?"

"Call me Irma." The lady smiled. "Me and my husband run this inn."

"Ahh..." Tana said. "Thank you Irma."

Tana got out of bed, and took a few tentative steps. "Where is this town again?"

"Oh, we're on the border between Renais and Frelia." Irma explained. "It's a quaint little town. By the way... who might you be? I dare say you were dressed like royalty yesterday."

"Huh?" Tana looked up a bit dazed. "Oh, I was just at a friend's wedding. We were going to a restaurant not far from here where I think I fell off my horse." Tana lied.

"Oh what a shame." Irma sympathized. "Come now, enough idle chit chat. Lemme see if I have some old clothes you can have and we can see if we can get you home."

"Oh, it's okay." Tana said. "I'll buy my own clothes."

"Now now." Irma chistized. "I won't take no for an answer. Now come on." With that, the pushy landlady of the inn hustled Tana out of her room and into another rather larger suite like room where Irma and her husband resided. After trying on what seems like millions of dresses, Tana found herself wearing a simple white blouse and skirt. Her hair was tied in its usual ponytail in the back with one of Irma's hair-ties.

"Now then, where did you say you lived?" Irma asked as the two woman walked down the stairs.

"Uhm, Frelia." Tana said. "I come from the capital. I came down just for my friend's wedding."

"I see." Irma said. "Where're you staying?"

"Well, we were in the Renais capital when we left. I have no clue how I got here." Tana said. "If you give me directions though, I could probably manage."

"Oh ho my friend." Irma smiled. "It's a good five days from here to the capital on horseback."

"Oh!" Tana said. She slung her head. It was gonna be a long ride anyways. Plus she had no idea where he Pegasus was. Her dream of chasing down Cormag was as good as gone now.

"Yes..." Irma said. "We better get you started off right away. Too bad you can't ride a Pegasus though."

Tana perked up. "Excuse me?"

"A Pegasus. One came flying around sniffing in the stables last night a few hours after you came here. She's a beauty I tell you." Irma said.

"That's perfect!" Tana exclaimed causing Irma to jump. "I can ride Pegasi!"

"Really now?" Irma said eying Tana. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Erm..." Tana said. "Well, I live in the capital of Frelia and my friend's a Pegasus knight so she taught me."

"Oh." Irma said, still suspicious. "Well, it's perfect then! I'll give you some food and some clothes. You can be on your way as soon as possible. As much as I enjoyed your company, I dare say you want to see your friends and family again."

Tana nodded. "Thank you Irma."

Irma smiled. "Anytime dear. Now come, let us get some breakfast. Frank won't be up for a while now after spending all night getting the horses calmed down."

The two shared a laugh and went to have a refreshing breakfast. Soon after breakfast, Irma helped Tana pack some basic supplies and brought her out to the stables. At the stables, Tana saw a beautiful white winged horse.

"She's a beauty." Tana whispered in awe.

"Aye." Irma said. "Came to us last night. I assume she got away from her pack. Doesn't look to be branded."

"No..." Tana said breathlessly. She slowly approached the Pegasus who was lying serenely in the straw. The Pegasus didn't do anything when Tana slowly stroked her mane. After a while, Tana got bolder and welt up to brush her hands down the Pegasus' flank. The winged horse gave a low whinny and stood up. It walked around to nuzzle Tana's neck.

"I'll say!" Irma clapped her hands together. "She likes you!"

Tana giggled as she stroked the Pegasus'mane. "Yep!"

"You gonna name her?" Irma asked.

"Hmm, how about... Mayura." Tana said blinking. She had no idea where the name came from, but it just sounded nice.

"Pretty name." Irma said. "Any significance?"

"None whatsoever." Tana said sheepishly.

Irma chuckled. "Well, lets get her out of there and into the sun so we can get you on your way."

Tana nodded and slowly lured Mayura out of her stable. Once in the sun, Mayura let out a loud whinny and spread her wings, scaring the living daylights out of both Tana and Irma.

"Whoa girl." Tana said as soon as the shock wore off. She ran up to calm Mayura down. "Easy there."

Mayura gave an impatient grunt. Irma laughed and handed Tana a bag.

"There are some supplies in there." She said. "If you need anything, feel free to drop by! We'll be glad to have you again."

Tana mounted Mayura and took the bag. "Thanks Irma! I owe you one!"

"Just get home safely." Irma said. "And if you find that blonde guy, go for it. He seems nice." Irma winked as she said this.

Tana blushed and stuck her tongue out at the chuckling woman on the ground. "Oh hush." She said. "I hope we'll meet again!"

"Me too." Irma said. "Good luck and stay safe!"

Tana nodded and without another word, she and Mayura took to the skies, heading south towards the capital of Renais.

In the air, Tana stayed silent for a while. Mayura, being smarter than the average Pegasus noticed her new mistress' silence. She gave a series of whinnies as if questioning Tana about her mood.

Tana noticed Mayura's grunts. She smiled and stroked her neck.

"It's alright girl, I'm just thinking." Tana said softly.

Another grunt.

"About someone." Tana said dreamily. Suddenly, she snapped to. "You know what girl? I've had it with beating around the bush. I'm gonna hunt him down."

Mayura whinnied happily in response and at Tana's urging headed for a more southern bearing.

As they flew into the sunlight, Tana's fiery eyes glared forward.

'Cormag...' She thought fiercely. 'I'll find you... and there's nothing you can do about it.'

---

Eirika ran through castle Frelia. Her blue haired friend was just nowhere to be found.

Eirika had known that Tana had an infatuation with Ephraim, but she never thought his marriage would cause the princess to actually run away. She kept searching, hoping to find Tana somewhere.

Soon, however, it became apparent that Tana wasn't in the castle. Reaching her wits end, she went to the throne room where Innes and King Hayden were discussion politics.

"Prince Innes, King Hayden?" Eirika said.

"Eirika!" Hayden said. "You don't have to be so formal with me. You're like a second daughter to me! And..." Hayden threw Innes a knowing look. "I assume it won't be long before you actually are…"

Innes and Eirika both flushed, though Eirika was a lot more noticeable. "Sorry... umm... I have some bad news."

Hayden and Innes tensed. "What? What is it girl?" The king asked.

"Tana's missing. I searched the entire castle for her, but she's nowhere to be found." Eirika said. "I'm worried because you know of her... feelings towards my brother. I'm worried that she had ran away."

Hayden's eyes became glazed. "Yes... I'm aware of my daughter's feelings... but I also know that nothing would drive her to actually run away. Her disappearance... has a deeper significance, that is, if she actually disappeared and is not just in the city for a walk."

"But father." Innes said. "If Tana has been kidnapped or anything, we must act quickly."

"I understand Innes." Hayden said. "But right now, there is no ransom note, there's nothing we can do even IF we decide to act."

"But/" Innes began. Hayden shushed him again.

"We'll wait for now." Hayden said. "If she comes back, then all is well. If by the end of the day and she is not yet back, then I will send out scouts."

"Father..." Innes began.

"She's my daughter." Hayden said. "I am worried. But right now, panicking wouldn't do anyone good. Let us just hope she's safe and not lost."

"Understood father." Innes said.

"Good." Hayden said. "Now if you'll excuse me, my lilies call to me."

The old king got up and strode from the room, leaving Innes alone with Eirika. After Hayden left, Eirika moved closer to Innes and placed her hands around his shoulders. Innes reached up to cover Eirika's hand with his.

"If she is kidnapped... she'll be dead by the end of the day." Innes growled.

"She'll be fine..." Eirika said, trying to convince both him and herself. "Tana can take care of herself."

"She's still my baby sister." Innes snapped. Eirika jumped back a bit, scared. Innes calmed down and pulled Eirika closer to him again, burying his head into her hair. Eirika gasped as Innes' breath grazed her neck.

"...if she's not back within an hour, I'm going out to look for her." Innes said.

Eirika nodded, knowing nothing she could say would change his mind. Shifting her position so she was sitting in Innes' lap now, she entwined her hand with one of his and looked up at him.

"She'll be fine." Eirika assured him again. "She's got such a great brother to look up to."

Innes smiled a little. "Heh, you've got that right."

Eirika smirked and smacked him upside the head before leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You know... we've still got an hour before you said you would go hunt her down." Eirika said, her eyes twinkling.

Innes smiled and swept to his feet, carrying Eirika in his arms. "I think we'll find something to do." He smirked.

Eirika laughed and hung onto Innes' neck as he carried her out of the throne room.

* * *

Charlie: Wow, another pairing. Eirika and Innes is actually a side pairing. Itss just fun to see Innes blow up at stuff. Anyways, updated sooner than I thought, but I had an idea. So I got it done.

Oh by the way, there is no significance WHATSOEVER at the name Mayura. I just asked a friend for the first female sounding name that came to mind.

As for L'ArachelxEphraim (As some of you were asking), I just needed to pair Ephraim up with someone; it was completely random and I didn't feel like being that creative. (Plus I'm trying to get their supports as I was typing this so yeah).

Anyways, thanks for all your support!


End file.
